


Call You Mine

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: When Carol joined the Avengers you two became close. You started falling in love with her but you didn’t think she felt the same so you pushed your feelings down. For a while it worked until one day you couldn’t take it anymore.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 64





	Call You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: sestra = sister

You were in the training room with your sister, since you both have the same powers you were training together to get better control of your powers. During training you started thinking about a certain Avenger.

While you were distracted Wanda was able to use her powers to pin you down on the mat. “You’re thinking about her again sestra.” 

“I’m sorry Wanda.” You sighed and sat up.

Ever since Carol had joined the team the two of you became close but over time you started to fall in love with her. You didn’t think she would feel the same way so you pushed your feelings down. For a while it worked but lately it’s been getting harder to keep your feelings down.

Wanda was the one you went to when you first realized you had feelings for Carol. She had told you to tell her how you felt but you couldn’t, you couldn’t risk losing Carol.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Wanda knelt down in front of you. “This isn’t good for you (Y/N), you should really tell her how you feel.”

“I-I can’t, you know I can’t…” You shook your head.

“I’m not saying right now, I just think you should think about it okay? You’ll be surprised what will happen if you do.” Wanda gave you a small smile before she left the training room.

Once she left you just sat there. You looked at the floor lost in your thoughts. 

**xxxxx**

Weeks had gone by and you still didn’t know what you were going to do about your feelings for Carol. Every day that goes by it’s been getting harder and harder to keep your feelings hidden. There have been so many times were you were so close to telling her but then you stop yourself. You were starting to get really frustrated.

Currently you were in the training room trying to keep yourself busy from thinking about Carol and your feelings. But it didn’t take long before you started thinking about her. You growled before punching the punching bag really hard.

“Whoa what did that punching bag do to you?” Carol said when she walked into the room.

Sighing, you shook your head. “Nothing, it didn’t do anything.” You began punching the bag again. 

Carol walked over to you. “What’s been going on (Y/N)? You haven’t been yourself lately and it seems like you’ve been avoiding me. Did I do something wrong?”

Your eyes widened as you turned around to look at her. “You didn’t do anything I promise.”

“Then why have you been avoiding me?” Carol crossed her arm over her chest.

“It’s because of me and my feelings for-” Your eyes widened as your cheeks started heating up. 

Carol smirked and raised an eyebrow. “Feelings for who?” She started moving forward causing you to walk backwards until you were up against the wall.

You gulped. Carol was so close to you, you couldn’t help but look down at her lips before quickly looking back into her eyes. “I have feelings for you and I really want to call you mine.”

Carol moved even closer if it was even possible. “Then kiss me (Y/N).”

You didn’t hesitate to push forward, closing the gap between the two of you and capturing her lips in a kiss. Carol immediately kissed you back, she wrapped her arms around your waist while your arms wrapped around her neck.


End file.
